


How to handle boredom

by SEHathaway



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Drugged Sex, Drugged Sherlock, Hand Jobs, Jim Moriarty - Freeform, John Watson - Freeform, Light Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sheriarty - Freeform, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, explicit - Freeform, jimlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEHathaway/pseuds/SEHathaway
Summary: John's out on a date.Sherlock is bored and takes drugs.Jim is bored and breaks into Sherlocks bedroom.Less boredom occurs. *cough* Less boredom means smut. *cough*(Sheriarty/Jimlock)





	How to handle boredom

Hey goregous! JM  
  
Don't call me that, Jim - SH  
  
Oh, why not? You are. JM  
  
My name is Sherlock, not gorgeous - SH  
Why are you texting me Jim? - SH  
  
Haha, you're funny. JM  
I'm texting you for no apparent reason, just you know boredom. JM  
  
John is out on a date so I suppose you could say that I am bored too - SH  
  
Was that an invitation? JM  
  
How do you mean, Jim? - SH  
  
Don't play dumb, Sherlock. We both know you're far from it. ;) JM  
  
Oh perhaps it's my drug high talking but yes, it's an invitation - SH  
  
Oh goregous. Drug high? John been barely out for an hour. JM  
  
Oh just come over, Jim - SH  
  
How would you reacet if I would tell you I arranged the date for John? JM  
  
Are you fucking serious - SH  
Jesus you are incredible - SH  
  
As serious as a dead body playing dead. JM  
  
Where are you? - SH  
  
Your room. JM  
  
Your bed is still pretty comfortable. JM

 

  
  
  
Sherlock stood up from his chair, unclicking the belt from his arm as he shuffled to his room, swinging open the door as he looked at Jim, sprawled out on his bed in his expensive suit.

  
  
Jim rolled on his back, head hanging over the edge as he heard Sherlock come in and looked up at him in his upturned view. **"Hello, goregous."**

  
  
  
Sherlock looked down on the upside down man, blinking slightly at him as he fixed his own suit.  
**"Why are you on my bed?"** , Sherlock huffed **"- Did you have to be as extravagant to not use the door."**

  
  
  
**"Ehm, yes. Another one of my weaknesses. But to be fair I have only a few."**  
Jim smlied up at Sherlock with a wink. As he saw the puncture wound from the needles Jim suddenly turned and was off the bed in highspeed and stoped his hands before he could grip Sherlocks arm. He setted to inventigate in from the distance.

  
  
Sherlock was pulled into Jim's distance, groaning at little as Jim inspected his arm. Sherlock rolled his eyes, pulling down his sleeve.

  
  
  
Jim lowered both of his arms and stood in front of Sherlock keeping eye contact and squeezed his eyes together in disaproveing look before snapping out of the hard expression and letting himself fall blindly backwards on the bed.

  
  
Sherlock watched him, looking over him up and down. Sherlock walked over to his drawer, making sure his gun was still there, unsure he could trust Jim.

  
  
  
Moriarty followed Sherlock with his eyes and as he reached the normal view again he completed a slow eyeroll.

  
  
**"I have no guns on me and nobody of my people knows I'm here. So no reason to be scared goregous."** Jim chuckled at the hatred petname.

  
  
  
Sherlock pouted slightly, looking down on the bed, standing closely beside it as he frowned, **"Don't call me that, Moriarty."** he huffed softly.  
  
  
  
**"But your pout is too cute, I think I'm not gonna stop using that one. How to you feel about darling, darling?"**

  
  
  
Sherlock blushed weakly, looking down at Jim. **"- G-get off of my bed."** , he murmured.

  
  
  
Jim breathed in loudly his mouth in a 'o' shape before stopping and saying.  
**"No."** He didn't moved and only smiled in Sherlocks face and clawed his hand into the bedsheet to keep anchored, if Sherlock tries to push him off.

  
  
  
Sherlock huffed trying to push him off, falling onto him with a reddened face as he groaned slightly.

  
  
  
Jim huffed out a burst of air at the sudden weight on his chest. He grinned up at Sherlock. **"Hey, GoRrrreGoussss."**

  
  
  
Sherlock blinked a few times, trying to clamber up as Jim grabbed him. He hid his face in Jim's chest, he could smell the musk with a slight smile.

  
  
  
Jim grasped the sides of Sherlocks head as he hid his face on his chest.  
  
**"Careful, West Wood."** Moriarty said in a slightly angry tone before letting his face fall soft again.

**"You should use cocain more often,darling, your so easy to bend to my own will afterwards, okay well that was pretty easy the whole time. But now I don't even need to say something I just need to think about it and your doing it. Amazing, goregous."**

  
  
  
**"Oh please, Jim."** he huffed, trying to get up as he was getting hotter under the collar. He could see Jim smirking as he looked over Sherlock.

  
  
  
**"See I already got you begging."**  
  
Jim laught and let Sherlocks head go, disappointed at his own movements. No longer the feel of soft locks underneith his finger tips. Jim didn't moved otherwise and keeped on smiling at Sherlock. He licks his bottom lip fast as Sherlocks blushed even more at his words.

  
  
  
**"I don't beg!"**  
  
Sherlock huffed, grabbing onto the pillow behind Jim's head, dangerously close to his face.

  
  
**"John might be back soon."** Sherlock pouted, his long legs sprawled out on the bed between Jim's.

  
  
**"Nah I don't think so. Also it's getting quite boring, just laying here? What do you think darl...."**  
  
Moriarty said as he turned Sherlock over in a fast move.  
  
**"...ling!"**  
He whispered into Sherlocks ear.

  
  
  
Sherlock gasped as Jim crawled on top of him, Sherlock bucked up a little with a blush.  
  
**"-you're such a tease, Jim."** he huffed lightly.

  
  
  
**"Says the one who is a tease since his teenage years."**  
  
Jim sneered in Sherlocks ear and than a wicked grin gre on his face. Jim leaned lower and lower and than he stopped. Barely millimeters away from Sherlocks earshell. He waited for any prostest from the detective, the drugged up detective and licked broad stripe over the shell.

  
  
  
Sherlock groaned lowly, his back arching, grinding against Jim. He could feel the hot air against his ear as he moaned loudly, gripping onto Jim's back.

  
  
  
**"Okay I'm gonna take this thing off, you're gonna ruin it."**  
  
Jim chuckled as he slipped out of his suit jacket and threw it across the room on the door handle. It was swinging back and forth for a few seconds before it stuck still. Jim smirked as he didn't heard it fell to the ground and focused back on Sherlock laying wriggling and panting underneith him with dilated puplis from the drug and from his actions.

  
  
  
Sherlock watched him strip himself from his suit jacket, laying back down on the bed as he ran his hands along Jim's chest, admiring him as he pouted, giggling slightly as the drug kicked in more.

  
  
  
Jim hummed at the warm fingers from the detective and pushed his chest into the touch as he slowly opened his shirt buttons. As the shirt was open he just let it slide off his shulders before banding over Sherlock and nipping at that goregously long neck.

  
**"Mhhh, you're so goregous, goregous."**  
  
He could physically feel Sherlocks brain getting mushed up and hazy from the drug and he lightly bit into the flesh at the junction of neck and shoulder.

  
  
  
Sherlock ran his hand down along Jim's leg with a blush, grabbing Jim by the back of the head and suddenly slammed his lips into his. He didn't know if it was the high or his brain.

  
  
  
Moriarty groaned into the kiss and fought and won dominance easily before letting it go again and let Sherlock kiss his mouth blood red. Maybe it was not just literally blood red, maybe Jim bit into Sherlocks lip, maybe he returned it. The metallic taste brought his member to stirr and slowly, almost torturing slowly dragged his hips against Sherlocks.

  
  
  
**"F-fuck!"**  
  
Sherlock groaned as he lifted his hand to his lip, Jim must have hit a vein; there was so much blood in his mouth.  
  
**"-jesus!"** He groaned, whining and grinding against his hips.

  
  
  
**"Achievement one makeing you swear, done!"**  
  
Jim laughed and licks the blood of his lip with sheer pleasure and started to unbutton Sherlocks shirt. Before ge grew bored with just opening them. So he settled back, more than purposefully pressed against Sherlocks member and ripped the shirt together with the buttons apart and away from Sherlocks chest.

  
  
  
Sherlock whimpered, grabbing onto Jim's waistband, grabbing his belt and fiddling around with it to unbutton his jeans.  
  
**"-p-please Jim."**

  
  
**"Achievement two and three making you beg, done."**  
  
John growled into Sherlocks skin. Than he reached down to unfasten Sherlocks belt and throusers, he was done as Sherlock got the belt out from it's anchoring. Jim chuckled and helped Sherlock before climping of the bed, to push Sherlock higher and tear his throusers off.

  
  
  
Sherlock whimpered, kicking his feet slightly with a giggle.  
  
**"-Jim hurry, John will be home soon."** He blushed, murmuring as he sucked on his bleeding, puffy lip.

 

  
  
**"Mhhh, yes, yes, okay. Soft and consent next time, goregous."**  
  
Jim said as he took out his throusers and pants at the same time climping back on top of Sherlock and kissing him rough. Than he moved his little kisses and bites down to Sherlocks pants and kisses along the waistband.

  
  
  
Sherlock whined loudly, grinding up against Jim's face, letting a moan fall from his lips. He could hear his phone vibrating but he just ignored it; it was probably Lestrade.

  
  
  
Moriarty heard it too but he was way to occupite with breaking Sherlock. He kisses Sherlock again as he tugged down Sherlocks pants and gave his member a few experimentally strokes.

  
  
  
Sherlock whined loudly, crying out as he held onto Jim's hair, gripping onto the bed sheets.

  
  
  
**"Mhh, yeah that's right, let me hear you."**  
  
Jim groaned as he stroked himself to releave the pressure a bit. He thought about lube but that would probably took too long, so he just took Sherlocks head in his mouth and sucked on it while he continued to stroke himself. Jim sucked than stoped that sucked harder before taking the detective down to the base. He was humming slightly and looked up at Sherlock.

  
  
  
Sherlock let out a long, throaty groan, filing his finger into his own curly hair, whining loudly as his toes curled.

  
  
  
Oh he has a hair pulling kink? I can help with that, thought Jim and extended his free hand out to Sherlocks head and fisted the locks on the back of his head and dugged sharbly. Sherlocks hips bucked up and Jim had to move back not to get chocked and he sarted to bobb his head humming louder and playing with the tip of Sherlocks member with his tounge.

Moriarty didn't slowed the rhythm on his own member and felt his orgasm approach and with the groans and moans from Sherlock made this even more delicious.

  
  
  
**"J-jesus Christ!"** He moaned loudly as Jim yanked his hair hard. Sherlock couldn't help but whimper as he continued. Suddenly Sherlock heard the front door slam, causing him to pause even though Jim didn't and just smirked, continuing.  
  
**"-j-jim, john is back."**  
  
He moaned softly.

  
  
  
Jim freed his hand from his curls and continued the stroke on Sherlocks member as he lifted his head up to whisper.

  
  
**"Well that you need to be quiet."**  
  
Moriarty hated to attmid but just the bare fact that John was home, only a few meters away in the kitchen or the bathroom directly next door, turned him on even more and suddenly he was way faster at the edge that he thought he would be. He shuddered and his hand on Sherlock faltered for a second before he leaned down again and swollowed Sherlocks down again and bobbing his head fast with humming and sucking. He bed was creaking very quietly and Jim wondered if John got allarmed. The door was still open and his jacked hung on the handle.

  
  
  
**"M-mmm-mm"**  
  
Sherlock whined, slapping a hand against his mouth. He couldn't help whining loudly; John was coming to kill him, probably punch Jim's lights out. Sherlock groaned lowly as he gripped onto the sheets.

  
  
  
Moriarty increased both actions as he heard footsteps coming their direction and Sherlocks member pulsed in his mouth. He was so close too, he tugged once, twice and with the third one he came humming around Sherlocks member. The bed creaking loudly as Sherlock threw his bead back and his hips up.

  
  
  
_'He's gonna find out, he's gonna find out, he's gonna find out'_ Sherlock reciting in his head as he bucked into Jim's mouth. He hid his face in embarrassment as he heard John walking toward the door.

  
  
  
Jim was breathing rapitly through his nose trying to get air in and speeding up on Sherlocks member with the threat of John coming in. Moriarty saw that Sherlock was hiding behind his hands and he reached up to pull both of them off his face and anchored them with is on the bed sheets. Sherlock had nothing other that his buised lip which could stop his moans. A worried _" Sherlock, you alright?"_ brought Jim to suck hard at Sherlocks member and he felt the precum leaking into his mouth.

  
  
**"Y-yes fuck Y ES!"** he moaned loudly at John, blushing hard as he whined, his thighs tickling as he groaned loudly. It was obvious what was going on.

  
  
  
John stubbleled back a few centimeters. More chocked at the tone than the words. Than he snickered and blatantly walked into the room infront of him. He thought he would see Sherlock wanking on the edge of an orgasm with the labtop burning on his legs. What he saw, really chocked him.  
  
Jim sucked on Sherlocks member again a few times before his mouth was flushed.

  
  
  
Sherlock grabbed a pillow and threw it at John, his face ridiculously red, shouting loudly at him.  
**"GET OUT!"**  
  
He blushed yet he could see John stayed stood to the spot as Jim smirked and continued.

  
  
  
Moriarty bobbed his head a few times to ride out Sherlocks maybe not that pleasurable orgasm and as soon as he pulled off he fell on his back and was laughing. His whole body was shacking for laughter and he almost coudn't breathe.

  
  
  
**"Jim!"**  
  
Sherlock hit his arm with a red face, hiding his bottom half with a blush. He could see John's face falter and he just his his own face.

  
  
  
As Moriarty calmed down enought to breathe propally he turned on his stomach and look up at John.  
  
**"Don't worry, I didn't break Sherlock, not yet."**  
  
He laught slightly at Johns chocked/confused/worried/jealous expression and fetched his pants from the ground and stood up back in Johns direction and put his pants back on.

  
  
  
**"W-what the hell is going on?"**  
  
John stuttered as his flatmate was still sitting on his bed covering himself with a cushion. Moriarty was still standing with the back to John but as he asked that he turned around.

  
  
  
**"Sherlock and I were bored he drugged himself with cocain and I happened to be laying on his bed."**  
  
Moriarty shrugged and started to walk in Johns direction to fetch his throusers and shirt.

  
  
  
**"What!? Drugs?! Are you out of your mind? I thought you quitted!"** John asked in shock.  
  
**"And you still let him do...whatever he wanted, Sherlock?"** John gestrured in Jim direction who was currently sitting down on Sherlocks bed.

  
  
  
**"Ej, He's still alive is he? And he was the one who started kissing me."** Jim lifted his hands in defence and than sliped in his shoes.

  
  
  
**"Joh-h-n? Can't you just leave?"** Sherlock whined and looked guilty in Johns direction.

  
  
  
**"Oh my god you're really out of your mind. I'm leaving and not just your room."** The former army doctor turned on his heals and left.

  
  
  
**"Oh, wait Dr. Watson?"** Jim called. **"Can you hand me my jacket? It's on the door handle."**

  
  
John turned back and handed Jim his jacket before looking at his hand in confusion and murmured something about how their combined presence make people go mad.

  
  
  
Jim chuckled and put his jacket on.

  
  
  
**" I guess you're leaving."** Sherlock huffed annoyed. And finally relaxed a bit more since John was out and he didn't had to see his in such a moment.

  
  
  
**"Oh gorgeous don't look so sad. I said 'next time' remember?"** Jim chuckled, leaned over to Sherlock kissed his forehead and walked to the window. He knocked once, than once short and three long times, one short two long. Moriarty opened the window and stepped asside.

  
  
  
Suddenly Sherlock felt a sting in his neck and reached for it. It was a small needle Sherlock looked first at the needle than at Jim.

  
  
  
**"Sorry, gorgeous. You should be fine in a hour. Till next time."**

  
  
  
Than Sherlock grew tired and his lids closed before he fell backwards on his bed.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> God, mhhhh.  
> I don't really like this one but eh maybe some of you do. 
> 
>  
> 
> Constructive criticism or any kind of criticism is welcomed!!!
> 
> Don't be shy!
> 
> See ya. Have a wonderful day!!!  
> SEH ~*_-~


End file.
